In the past, there have been electronic apparatuses, such as mobile phones, capable of illumination part of the casing or display in response to incoming notices and e-mail reception alerts, and the execution of other applications.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2000-196719 describes an illumination display structure including depressions that latch on to a panel on part of a casing, and including a lens that guides light emitted from a light-emitting body in response to an incoming call is interposed between the casing and the panel.
With known electronic equipment, an exterior casing is made of colored resin, which hardly transmits light. Hence, the light may be transmitted through part of a liquid crystal display (LCD). In such case, the area transmitting light is limited, and the visibility of the transmitted light is reduced by the light emitted from the LCD.
When a light-emitting unit is disposed on the casing, it is difficult to additionally provide, for example, an illumination holder that protects the light-emitting unit and guides light in a specific direction and a structure for illuminating a large area of the casing, because the size of mobile phones is reduced. To attach a new component to the casing, water-inhibiting is desirably provided in the area where the component is attached to the casing. There is usually, however, not enough space for attaching such a water-inhibiting component.